


Friends4

by Soybeanmilk295



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: KKL - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 10:46:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15047162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soybeanmilk295/pseuds/Soybeanmilk295
Summary: 清水，完整版移步LOFTER





	Friends4

堂本刚再次醒来时，已经是满天星斗。

他眨了眨眼睛，猛得弹起来，身上搭的一件迷彩外套掉在地上，金属搭扣冰凉的碰撞，他有些慌张地左顾右盼，看见左手边不到两米外正燃着一团篝火，火花爆开的细碎声音，堂本光一正守在篝火前，用木棍挑着火堆，火上架着一只军用的黄铜小锅，袅袅的白气盘旋而上，氤氲成一团模糊的温暖。

他愣了愣。

他有好久不能安安心心地睡上一觉，即使强迫自己躺在宿舍的硬板床上，也迟迟无法入梦，脑海中全是散乱的画面，片段和声音，却无法拼凑出一个答案。他有去咨询过心理医生，医生认为这是PTSD的一种症状，症结正是他数年前经历的那场战争，在那场针对兽人的围剿中，他的同伴全军覆没，只有他一个人被子弹打中了膝盖，因失血昏迷，没有被敌人清理战场的部队所发现，一直熬到了大部队的救援。尽力抢救后尽管腿保住了，膝盖却留下了严重的后遗症，半月板严重损伤，不能再上前线了。

十数人的小队，只有他一人活下来，这件事不出意外地引起了上面的怀疑，他在出院后经历了联邦军方多级别的审问和测试，其中也包括记忆复制这种因为需要神经手术违背人权而没有被大范围推广的方法，结果全部毫无破绽地通过了。只有其中一次，由他的兄弟冈田负责审问他时，随口和他说，介绍一下你们小队的情况。

“我们小队共有十三个人……”那时他自然地脱口而出。

这段对话被记录了下来，十三这个数字引起了一连串的调查，后来再三确认后被当做了一次口误。毕竟他的小队包括他在内也只有十二个人，除他之外全部丧身战场，这迷之十三人只能解释为他一时嘴瓢。

但没有人知道，脱口而出十三人的那一刻，有一个画面突然在堂本刚脑海中闪现，那是个穿着制服的背影，挡在他的身前，那肩膀并不宽阔，却给人无坚不摧的感觉，仿佛只要有他在，所以困难都可以迎刃而解，任何东西都不能够将他们阻挡，他们将永远并肩前行，直至抵达光明。

他甚至因为这个背影而窝心地想要流泪。

他选择了隐瞒，不知为什么，就是潜意识里觉得这不是上面应该知道的东西，幸好那个时候记忆复制的手术已经做完，专家在他脑海深处挖掘整理出了关于兽人根据地的具体情报，并借此完成了一次突袭。突袭相当成功，剿灭了兽人超过三万的精兵，甚至摧毁了一座王账，里面有一具年轻的金钱豹尸体。专家推测这应该是与兽王有血缘关系的嫡系贵族，这也是进二十年来人类打掉的第一个兽人统领，堂本刚因此立了大功，明明是刚苏醒过来就被狼狈地抓走，却又被完完整整地送了回来，附赠一堆军功章和一个首席教官的头衔。他受伤的原因被隐瞒了下来，官方对外解释是在战争中因保护同伴而受伤。他听了却只想冷笑，多讽刺，明明他们都死了。

那个第十三个人却时不时入他梦。

军队对他来说是再熟悉不过的地方，他父母都是军人，他出生于军医院，长在军委大院，玩伴都是干部子弟，对旁人遥远的东西对他来说早就习以为常，可不知怎么，回到军队后，关于那第十三个人的画面却越来越多，总是不分场合和时间地，突然就出现在他的脑海中，尽管都是破碎的。他只能解释为那个人一定也和军队有关，是自己丢失的记忆中的关键人物，也因此才会被熟悉的场景所触发。

没错，他始终认为自己丢失了记忆。

尽管记忆复制手术也做了，他的记忆相当于赤裸裸地躺平任人观赏，为了证明忠诚，他连一块遮羞布都没留，连三年级最后一次尿裤子的羞耻记忆都没能够幸免，他还能够隐瞒什么呢？

可他就是觉得自己忘了什么。

一个人，一个很重要的人。

一个不知道他是谁，却想起来就要流眼泪的人。

那是他最后的秘密了。

可他今天竟然就在危险万分的魔鬼谷里一觉睡了这么久。

他攥紧了手里的外套。

“你疯了，”他撑着地站起来，拎着衣服走向那个只穿了一件黑背心的人，“知道这儿有多少有毒的蛇虫鼠蚁吗？随便给你来一口，你条小命是不想要了？野外生存谁教你的？我可不背这锅。”

堂本光一抬起头，无辜地看着他，发梢在火光的映衬下变成了金色，他眨巴了几下眼睛，笑出了一排大白牙，“你醒啦。这不是怕你冻着吗？”

堂本刚白了他一眼，把衣服披在他身上，“赶紧给我穿上，拉链也拉到头。”

堂本光一听话地套上衣服，又乖乖地把拉链拉到下巴底下，堂本刚矜持地点点头，挨着他坐下。

锅里正翻腾着乳白色的汤。

“这是什么东西？”他吸吸鼻子。

“本大爷手制鱼汤，”堂本光一拿着一只迷你汤匙搅了搅，舀了一勺，手在底下就着，送到堂本刚嘴边，“东边二百米左右有条小溪，从那里面捉来的，尝尝看。”

“本大爷手制鱼汤，西边三百米左右有个湖，从那里面捉来的，尝尝看。”

一个得意活泼的声音突然在脑中响起。

他呆住了。

“快喝啊，”堂本光一有点不耐烦地催促，“一直举着手很累诶。”

他下意识张开了嘴，勺子直直喂进来，只加了食盐的鱼汤味道朴素，却带着让人心惊的安心感。

他舔干净了勺子。

“喂喂，就饿成这样吗？”堂本光一不满地把勺子从他嘴里拔出来，“联邦也没少你吃穿吧，我的教官大人。”

他品味着嘴里很快消散的余味。

“看你馋的那样子……”堂本光一叹口气，“这样吧，都给你了，反正我们天亮就出发，很快就会到了。”

“……兽人呢？”他后知后觉地问。

“啊，你说兽人啊，”堂本光一顿了顿，“我当时从背后被打晕了，醒过来他们已经不见了，可能是接到什么命令临时撤退了吧。”

“……你自己觉得我信不信？”

“我说的都是真的!”是我命令他们撤退的嘛，“你不相信我？”

堂本刚看着那对黝黑的眼瞳，像是上好的黑琉璃，不掺一丝杂质。

他叹口气。

堂本光一顺杆爬，讨好地递过来刚出锅的鱼汤，还细心地挑去了几根显眼的骨头，“喝的时候小心点，”他说，“小的刺我没挑出来。”

堂本刚抿了抿嘴唇。

“你想从我这得到什么呢?”他轻声说。

堂本光一愣了，端碗的手悬在半空中，不上不下。

“情报？资源？钱？……秘密？”堂本刚看着别处，眼睛像是没有焦距，“这些我都没有。”

“我只是个已经永远不能建功立业的军人，军旅生涯实际上早就已经结束了的军人，真的打起来不一定能打得过你的废物教官。”

“还是说，你要的是这个吗？”

他猛的凑近，咬上那只藏在栗色头发下的耳朵，舌头沿着耳廓，细细地舔舐了一圈，手拉开他自己刚才亲口让别人拉好的拉链，探了进去，手抚上那茁壮的胸肌，有技巧地揉捏了几下，猝不及防被他摆弄的人反应过来，手上的汤被放在一边，掰着他的肩膀把他拉开，那双黑亮的眼睛看不出喜怒，只是淡淡扫了他一眼，扣着他的后脑吻了下来。

舌头很快缠绕在一起，野心勃勃跃跃欲试，掌握着主动权的人极具侵略性地掠夺着堂本刚的津液，舌尖扫过每一寸软肉，从上颚到臼齿，像是要将他整个人都拆吃入腹一般用力，这是个近乎疯狂的吻，像是下一刻就会末日来临，要抓紧一分一秒，一点空隙都不留地占有对方。堂本刚手攀在他背上，有些失神地婆娑着，连同呼吸都被夺去，窒息感让他晕头转向，也更加容易沉迷在快感当中，更何况他根本就没有去压制那股欲望。雏菊的香气汹涌地弥漫在空气之中，随之蒸腾而上的橘子汽水味道像是刚被开瓶一般迅猛地将他包围，细碎的呻吟声从他嘴中溢出，他颤抖着拽着那只放在他腰上的手，引导着往身后的入口探去。谁知道那只手却只是恋恋不舍地婆娑了一会，然后慢慢拉开了他。

他大口大口地喘着气，眼眶绯红，眼睛湿润，而眸子却带着某种灰败的色彩，“怎么，”他的声音依旧是黏腻的，“你想要的不是这个吗？”

堂本光一喘着粗气，显然没有比他好过多少。他闭了好几下眼睛，又攥紧了手腕，好一会，眼中的猩红才缓缓褪去。

“等我回去，”堂本光一咬牙切齿，“我立刻把你办了，但不是在这儿。”

堂本刚冷笑。

“你问我想要什么，我现在就回答你。我想要你，”堂本光一却突然凑上来，轻轻地捧着他的脸，声音低沉，带着不容置疑的意味，像是在说什么预言，“怎样的你也好，你的什么也好，我想要你。”

“你明白了？”

堂本刚呆呆地看着那双像是燃着火焰的眼睛，那火好像要通过目光的相触一直烧进他的心里，他的灵魂有被灼烧的痛苦，却快活地舞动着，像是要迎接什么渴盼已久的新生。

他闭上了眼睛。

好，他在心里应答。

就信这一次，试试看。


End file.
